Welcome To The Fairy Regiment
by Fly Away And Don't Look Back
Summary: It was that time of the year again. Band Camp. And every year, the Fairy Regiment gets their asses kicked at the brutal 2 week camp. 2 weeks in the hot sun, learning drill and marching around. 2 weeks cut off from the rest of the world. 2 weeks of hard core training to preserve the 4 year title of "Best High school Marching Band in the State". High-School Marching Band AU
1. Prologue Part 1

**Hello! So this story is something that I've wanted to do for a long time, and now I have a good friend of mine (msc22645) helping me out. YAY! We're both in marching band and a little more than obsessed with Fairy Tail so this story is really fun for the both of us.  
><strong>

**Another thing is that there are going to be a crap load of ships in this story. **

**Gajeel & Levy and ****Natsu & Lucy are the main two ships**

**The rest are...**

**Mavis & Zeref**

**Jellal & Erza**

**Juvia & Gray**

**Mirajane & Laxus**

**Elfman & Evergreen**

**Lisanna & Bickslow**

**Alzack & Bisca**

**Wendy & Romeo**

**Rogue & Yukino**

**Cobra & Kinana**

**Cana & Fried**

**Ren & Sherry**

**Leo & Aries**

**Aquarius & Scorpio.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, blah, blah, blah... **

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Prologue (Part 1)-<span>**

It was that time of the year again. Band Camp. And every year, the Fairy Tail High School marching band (AKA Fairy Regiment) gets their asses kicked at the brutal two week camp. Two weeks in the hot sun, learning drill and marching around while being yelled at by the band directer or one of the many techs if you get out of step or messed up. Two weeks cut off from the rest of the world at a place used for a summer camp in the earlier month of the season... Cabins, lake, and all. Two weeks of hard core training to keep the four year title of "Best High school Marching Band in the State" running.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Everybody shut-up!" Makarov yelled over the sound of almost 100 screaming high school students.<p>

"Come on Makarov! We all haven't seen each other all summer!" Someone yelled, wanting to socialize a little longer.

"I said shut-up! You all can talk later!" After a minute or two more of yelling at the rowdy teenagers, they finally calmed down, sitting at the picnic tables around the pavilion next to their friends. "Thank you, well... Welcome to Band Camp!" Everyone cheered, whooping, hollering, and whistling, until Makarov calmed them down once more.

"As most of you know, Band Camp will last two weeks," He started "For the first 3 days, half the day everyone will be learning basic drill and the other half you will be split into your sections to work music, the next two days everyone will be split up all day. The rest of the first week will be used of section party's." he said causing everyone cheered, "Hush! The whole second week will be spend reviewing music and putting drill with the music."

"When do we find out our section leaders?!" someone is the crowd of teens cried. "And when will drum line placements be announced?!" A gruff voice yelled over everyone else talking.

"I'm getting there! But before that, any questions?" when no one spoke up Makarov smiled and held up a piece of paper, causing everyone to fidget with excitement and nervousness. "This sheet has everyone's placements, each section's section leaders, each persons cabin number, and where each section will be when we split up to work music. It will be hung outside the canteen this afternoon at 2:00. Lunch is at 12:30 and dinner is at 7:00 and the kickoff party is form 7:30 to 11:00. Since camp doesn't officially start till tomorrow you have the rest of today to get reacquainted with everyone, but no wandering off the property unless you want to wear a tracking bracelet for the rest of camp!" Some upperclassmen knew first hand that that wasn't a joke.

"For you freshmen and new students, this pavilion is the center of the camp, the lake is to the north, the pool is to west, the canteen and the cabins are to the south, and there are hiking trails in the woods to the east, the soccer field where we learn drill is in between the pool and the cabins. If you don't know forget how to get somewhere look at the floor." Everyone looked down to see the giant map to the camp painted on the floor. "There is also a game room on the top floor of the canteen, mini-golf next to the lake, and a blob on the lake. The Canteen also separates the boy's cabins from the girls's, girls on the left, guys on the right. Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Well welcome 2014 Fairy Regiment, to the hardest two weeks of the year!" With that Makarov climbed down from the table he was standing on and walked away. Everyone else soon followed his example, scurrying off to different parts of the camp with their friends.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kickoff<span>**

**Free Time: ****_10:00-12:30_**

**Lunch at the Canteen : ****_12:30-1:00_**

**Free Time/Move into Cabins: ****_1:00-7:00_**

**Placements posted outside the Canteen : ****_2:00_**

**Dinner at the Canteen: ****_7:00-7:30_**

**Kickoff Party: ****_7:30-11:00_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Free Time: <span>****_10:00-12:30_**

Levy looked down at her schedule again, she had no idea what to do for the next two and a half hours. She didn't feel like swimming or mini-golf, and she couldn't go to her cabin and read cause her bag that has all her books in it was locked up in the Canteen's basement with everyone else's belongings and instruments (minus the drum line's drums and pit's equipment) until it was time to move into the cabins. 'I guess I could go for a jog on one of the hiking trails,' she thought.

Running always cleared her head and calmed her down, and after today, she needed to calm down. Levy wasn't a very outgoing person, she was shy and kinda awkward, so being the new kid wasn't easy for her at all. She hadn't made any friends yet, but she didn't really mind, she was kind of a loner anyway. At her old school she had very few friends due to the fact that she never really talked to anyone, she spent all her free time studying or reading instead of socializing. But as soon as she found out she would be moving, she made a promise to herself to be more open, and to try and make more friends, so far though she wasn't keeping that promise.

An hour had passed and Levy was still running through the woods on a worn path that weaved its self through the trees. She kept her eyes down, watching the path closely so she would trip over one of the numerous rocks or stumps that covered the forest floor.

_Thunk_

She fell flat on her butt. Dazed, she looked up expecting to see a tree in her path, but instead saw a person flat on their butt just like her.

"Oi! Watch were you're going would ya!" The person growled rubbing his noes, his eyes tightly shut.

"Sorry!" she squeaked shuffling to her feet. The boy finally opened his crimson eyes looking up at her from the ground.

"Eh, I guess it was my fault too," he said getting up and brushing the dirt off his pants. "So shorty, what are you doin' all the way out here?" he asked

She puffed her cheeks, she hated when people made fun of her size. "I was running, and if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to it," she said with more courage than she thought she had. The boy just smirked.

"Sorry Shrimp, but I suggest you go the other way,"

"Why?"

"Cause lunch starts in half an hour and you'll never get back in time goin' that way,"

Levy pulled her phone from her pocket and looked at the time. 12:00.

"Oh crap," she said under her breath.

"Camp ain't that far of a walk, come on," He said turning and walking in the direction he was going when they ran into each other. She stood still for a minute, contemplating whether or not to go with him.

Finally deciding to go she ran to catch up with him.

"I'm Gajeel by the way," he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Levy," she replied quietly.

"Your new right?"

"Yes,"

"I saw you at drum line tryouts, you a freshman?"

"No, I'm sophomore, I just transferred from Magnolia High,"

"Cool I guess. so whatcha think about band camp so far?"

"It's insane... At my old school, camp lasted on week, an it was only for half the day,"

Gajeel laughed, "Well you can't be the best high school regiment in the state without a lot of practice,"

"I guess your right..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lunch at the Canteen : <span>****_12:30-1:00_**

The food served was way better that Levy expected, everything tasted homemade. She was going to sit alone, but Gajeel insisted she sit with him and his rowdy friends. She didn't say anything the whole time, just watched as they all argued about who was stronger.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Free TimeMove into Cabins: ****_1:00-2:00_**

Finally it was almost time to move into cabins, Levy just had to wait until 2:00 when everyone's positions were announced along with cabin numbers. As she was leaving the Canteen though, to maybe wander in the woods instead of running through them, she was stopped by Gajeel.

"Hey Pip, you got a cell phone right?" He asked.

"It's Levy... And uh, yeah... Why?"

"Cause I want your number, duh,"

Levy was surprised to hear that, she only had a few contacts in her phone, and all most all of them were family members. "Um, okay..." she said awkwardly as he pulled out his phone and handed it to her, telling her to type her number. She carefully looked over each number, making sure they were right, and handed him him phone back.

"Cool, I'll text ya later, see ya squirt," he said running off to meet his friends.

Levy wandered around the camp after talking to Gajeel until it was finally almost 2:00.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Placement Posted Outside the Canteen: <strong>**_2:00_**

Levy quickly made her way to the Canteen to see a crowd already there. She could see white papers hanging up all around the outside of the building, and could here random snippets of what people were saying like "Yes!" and "Aww man" or "Dang, maybe next year". She walked over to were one of the papers were and waited till some of the people standing in front of it cleared away. She examined the paper nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter one! (Don't kill me...) <strong>

**This and the next chapter are the prologues, the story doesn't officially start until the third chapter (The first day of Band Camp).**

**The next chapter should be up in about two weeks (You can thank homework, after school band practice, and robotics club for that...) **

**Please tell me what you thought... I'd really appreciate it...**

**Byyyeee!**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Yay chapter 2! **

_**(AN: Some characters in Fairy Tail don't have last names... So I made some up...)**_

* * *

><p><strong>2014 <strong>**Fairy**** Regiment**

(Everyone will be emailed a copy of this list tonight)

***Note: Teachers and Techs will be staying in the Master Cabin behind the Canteen**

* * *

><p><span>How to Read:<span>

**Instrument ****- Practice Location (Section Party Location)**

Tech

**-**Name (Cabin number)

*Section Leaders names will be underlined*

* * *

><p><span><strong>Drum Majors<strong>** - Top Floor of the Canteen (Canteen - With Drum Line)**

Tech: Jura Neekis

Mavis Vermillion (1)

Zeref Book (6)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Drum Line<strong>** - Main Floor of the Canteen (Canteen - With Drum Majors)**

Tech: Gildarts Clive

**Snare**

Gajeel Redfox (Center) (5)

Rogue Cheney (7)

Midnight Macbeth (7)

**Tenor**

Laxus Dreyar (5)

Sting Eucliffe (7)

**Bass**

1. Zancrow Heart (7)

2. Cana Alberona (1)

3. Natsu Dragneel (5)

4. Erza Scarlet (1)

5. Cobra Seis (7)

**Pit**

Levy McGarden (1)

Jet Sarusuke (5)

Bacchus Groh (6)

Yukino Aguria (2)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Brass<strong>** - Spare Cabin 8 (Cabin 8)****  
><strong>

Tech: Reedus Jonah

**Trombone**

Simon Tower (6)

Taurus Bull (6)

Max Alors (5)

Milliana Kat (3)

Sugarboy Spice (6)

**Sousaphone**

Elfman Strauss (5)

Droy Gear (5)

Aria Tear (7)

**Baritone**

Mystogan King (5)

Dan Straight (6)

Eve Tearm (6)

Sherry Blendy (2)

**French Horn**

Jellal Fernandes (5)

Bora Titan (6)

Kagura Mikazuchi (3)

**Trumpet**

Romeo Conbolt (5)

Rufus Lore (7)

Alzack Connell (5)

Azuma Kin (7)

Bisca Mulan (1)

Sagittarius Arow (6)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Woodwinds<span> - Spare Cabin 4 (Cabin 4)**

Tech: Wakaba Mine

**Clarinet**

Fried Justine (5)

Juvia Lockser (1)

Laki Olietta (1)

Kinana Cubellios (1)

Yuka Suzuki (7)

**Alto Saxophone**

Gray Fullbuster (5)

Lyon Vastia (7)

Ulter Milkovich (2)

Totomaru Lord (7)

Ren Akatsuki (6)

Erigor Eisenwald (7)

**Tenor Saxophone**

Bickslow Thunder (5)

Leo Arc (6)

Hibiki Lates (6)

Orga Nanagear (7)

**Flute**

Lucy Heartfilia (1)

Lisanna Strauss (1)

Michelle Lobster (3)

Risley Law (3)

Meredy Sorcière (2)

Warren Rocko (5)

**Piccolo**

Wendy Marvelle (1)

Chelia Blendy (2)

Aries White (3)

Beth Vanderwood (3)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flag Line<strong>** -**** Sport Field (Canteen Basement)**

Instructor: Porlyusica Dreyar

Tech: Macao Conbolt

**Girls**

Mirajane Strauss (1)

Evergreen Fair (1)

Virgo Maid (3)

Minerva Orlando (2)

Flare Corona (2)

Mary Hughes (2)

Jenny Realight (2)

Angel Aguria (2)

Aquarius Royal (3)

Araña Webb (3)

**Boys**

Vijeeter Ecor (5)

Rustyrose Grim (7)

Nab Lasaro (5)

Sol Land (7)

Toby Horhorta (7)

Racer Sawyer (7)

Cancer Spirt (6)

Scorpio Gun (6)

Castor Gemini (6)

Pollux Gemini (6)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Free TimeMove into Cabins: _2:00-7:00_**

Levy breathed a sigh of relief (even though she already knew she'd be on pit). She was so exited, she had been on pit her freshman year even thought she had just barely made it. Her band last year was so strict, everyone had to try out, not just drum line, and you either made it or you didn't. And even here, when you try out for drum line, if you don't get the drum you wanted, you'd either be put on a different drum, or on pit by default.

Once she was done looking at the placements, she quickly moved out of the way so more people could look. Happy that she could finally go to her cabin and read, she ran to the canteens basement, grabbed her stuff, and made her way to her cabin.

The cabins were decently sized, with a big bathroom that had about five toilets, three sinks and four showers and a separate room and mini bathroom for the chaperon each cabin was required. The main room, were everyone was to sleep, was set up like a grid with three rows of five beds, and thankfully there was a good three to four feet of distance in between each bed so you could still move around easily.

A couple of other people were in the cabin too, trying to pick a bed and looking around. Levy quickly made her way to a bed nestled in the farthest corner from the door, plopping down on the crisp white sheets and laying there for a minute. When she finally moved again, she pulled out her phone and looked at the time, 2_:57_. She was surprised to see an hour had already passed, but put no further thought into it as she pulled out a book and began reading.

The next time Levy looked up, all but two beds were occupied by girls chatting with their friends and the others around them. She was about to keep reading when a woman in her thirties walked in and smiled at everyone.

"Hi girls, I'm Judy and I'm you guy's cabin chaperon," she said with a warm smile. "Now before anything else happens, even though most of you already know each other, I want everyone to introduce themselves, so please push the beds to the walls and make a circle." About two minutes later all the beds were pushed to the walls, and everyone was sitting in a circle. "Alright, I would like everyone to say their name, grade, instrument, and one fact about yourself," she turned to the girl of her right and nodded.

"I'm Evergreen Fair, I'm a Senior, I am on Flag Line, and my nickname is Fairy Queen."

"Hello, I'm Lisanna Strauss, I'm a Sophomore, I play flute, and I love animals."

"Hi, I'm Mirajane Strauss, I'm a Senior, I'm the Section leader for Flag Line, and I'm the older sister of Lisanna and Elfman."

"My name is Erza Scarlet, I'm a Senior, I play fourth bass, and I collect swords and armor."

"Yo, I'm Cana Alberona, I'm also a Senior, I play second bass, and I can read Tarot cards and palms"

"Hey I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I'm a Sophomore, I play flute, and I want to be a writer."

"Hello I'm Juvia Lockser, Juvia is a Sophomore, Juvia plays clarinet, and Juvia loves the rain."

"Howdy, my names Bisca Mulan, I'm a Junior, I play trumpet, and I love to shoot."

"I'm Laki Olietta, I'm a Junior, I play clarinet, and I like to built things out of wood."

"Hi, I'm Kinana Cubellios, I'm a Junior, I also play clarinet, and I have a 10 foot long python names Marshmallow."

"Um hello, I'm Wendy Marvelle, I'm a Freshman, I play piccolo, and my favorite color is blue."

"Hey, I'm Mavis Vermillion, I'm a Junior, I'm one of the Drum Major, and I'm only four foot five."

"Uhhh hi... I'm Levy McGarden, I'm a Sophomore, I'm on pit, and uh, I love to read"

After everyone went, they all got up and put the beds back in place. Some of the girls left, while some stayed, a few even laid down and took a nap, Levy went back to reading on her bed. A few hours had passed when she finally put down the now finished book and looked around to see everyone was gone. she picked up her phone, _7:08. _"Crap!" she muttered as she sprinted out of the cabin.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dinner the Canteen: <em>7:00-7:30<em>**

Gajeel looked around the canteen. Lunch was almost half way through and he still hadn't seen the little blue haired pipsqueak, and he wanted to congratulate her on making pit (even though she would have gotten it no matter what).

Suddenly he saw her sprinting through the door, and apparently so did everyone else, cause as soon as she made it in, panting, everyone went silent and all eyes were on her. She stiffened and turned a bright shade of red that kinda reminded Gajeel of a strawberry. She looked like a deer caught in head lights as she slowly started to back out of the room.

"Oi Shrimp! Over here!" Gajeel screamed across the silent room before she could cut and run. She stopped and turned toward his table where he sat with his arms crossed scowling at her. She quickly walking over and sat next to him, her face turning a darker red. Everyone quickly forgot about her lateness and went back to talking, or yelling, with their friends.

"You're late," he muttered.

"Really? I didn't notice when everyone was staring at me," She snapped.

"Gihi, where were you?"

"I was reading..."

"You're such a nerd,"

"Shut-up, Jack-ass"

"Good job, making pit and all by the way," he muttered after a few minutes of silence.

"Thanks, it's not like it was hard or anything... Good job making center snare,"

"Thanks, it's not like it was hard or anything," he replied slightly mocking her.

She huffed.

"Why aren't you eating?" she suddenly asked.

"I finished, but I guess you wouldn't have know that seeing as how you were late, nerd,"

"Well sooorrryy that I like to read," she snapped.

"Gihi, I'm just messing with you short stack,"

"Do you even know my real name, or do you just like to ignore the fact that I have one?" she asked, glaring up at him.

"Of course I know you real name," he leaned in closer till they were inches away from one another, "_Levy,_ I just love to mess with you, _Bookworm... _Anyway," he said leaning back again, "Why aren't _you_ eating either?".

"Well one of the side affect of the meds I take is that they make me not want to eat. But it's not like I'm not hungry, it's the fact that they make me actually feel sick, so when ever I eat, or sometimes even smell food, I feel like I'm gonna throw up. So I always skip lunch and sometimes even dinner," she explained carefully.

Gajeel nodded. "So, that explains why you're so tiny," she smacked him on the arm. "What are the meds for?" he asked.

"ADD and Anti-Anxiety" She said carefully.

"Ha! I got you beat," He laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have to take some meds too, but I take more than you..."

"What do you take meds for? If you don't mind me asking,"

"ADHD, Insomnia, OCD, Anti-Depression and Bipolar Disorder,"

"Damn..."

"Yep,"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kickoff Party: <em>7:30-11:00<em>**

Gajeel and Levy stayed at the party for about two hours, dancing around and talking briefly to other band members before they both had to get out of the over crowded space, they both really didn't like large groups of people, especially when they're all screaming.

Gajeel, like Levy, didn't have many friends, and the ones he did have got on his nerves easily, but so far he actually kinda like Levy. She was intelligent, clever, and not at all afraid to talk back to him. It was also really weird for Gajeel to be accepted so easily, usually people are terrified of him when they first meet him, especially smaller people, but not her. And he wanted to know why.

They wandered around for a little over an hour talking about random things, before they ended up laying on one of the lake's docks, their bare feet hanging over the edge, watching the stars. they la

"Do you wanna play a game?" Levy said over the sound of night creatures and soft lapping of small waves against the dock and the shore.

"Huh? What kinda game?" He looked at her confused.

Levy pulled her feet up onto the dock and turned toward him, pulling her knees to her chest. He did the same, but sat with his legs crossed, elbows resting on his knees. "A game to get to know each other a little better I guess,"

"Explain,"

"I'm getting there... Well, we just ask each other random questions back and forth until we've both asked 20 questions. You are allowed to repeat the other persons question, but only five time. Your questions can't be asking for something or asking the other person to do something. And if you agree you have to answer the question you're asked, no matter what it is,"

"Sounds cool, oh hey, what time is it?"

Levy pulled out her phone and the bright screen lit up the darkness, **_10:07_**. "Crap, it's already past ten. We should probably head back to our cabins..."

"Yeah. How about I text you when I get to my cabin. We can start our game."

They both stood brushing off there pants and started down the dock towards the shore. "Sounds good to me,"

* * *

><p>Almost the second Levy made it to her small bed tucked away in the corner, her phone lit up. Curfew still wasn't for about another 45 minutes, so there were very few people in the cabin. She picked up her phone.<p>

**Unknown Number**** : ****Hey Pip.**

She quickly added the new number to her contact list and named it "Gajeel"

(_Italicized_=Levy ... **Bold**=Gajeel)

_Hello_

**You at your cabin already?**

_Yeah, just got here... You?_

**Same.**

_Cool, so... Got any questions about the game before we start?_

**Yeah sorta... So instead of doing all the questions in one night, how about we spread them out? I was thinking 3 per person each day, and then on the last day we just do 2 each?**

_Sounds good to me..._

**Cool, you wanna go first?**

_Sure... _  
><em>1) Favorite color?<em>

**Crimson or black**

_Okay._

**My turn. 1) What do you wanna be when you grow up?**

_I haven't really decided yet... Maybe a writer?_

**Nice. You written anything before?**

_Yeah... I've been working on writing a book for the last few years..._

**Really? **

_Yeah... Well my turn..._  
><em>2) Favorite subject<em>

**Definitely math. A lot of people think I not smart, but I've taken 2 AP math class's already. And passed them with high A's.**

_Nice._

**Yeah I guess. 2) So Bookworm, what's the book your writing about?**

_Dragons and wizards. _

**Cool.**

_Yep...  
>3) What's something few people know about you?<em>

**I'm really nerdy... I kinda play Dungeons and Dragons...**

_Really?... Me too..._

**You serious?**

_Yeah... But I've never really had friends who've played it too... So I've only been in online campaigns..._

**3) Do you wanna join my campaign? **

_Are you serious? Don't you have to talk to you're Dungeon Master first?_

**I'm the Dungeon Master.**

_Really? How many people are in the campaign?_

**Yeah. And 6. **

_And you'd really let me join?_

**Hell yeah.**

_Thanks... _

**Yeah, I'll talk to you when I figure out when the next meeting is. **

_Thank you so much... _

**Sure.  
>Oh shit... It's midnight... we should probably sleep, don't want tomorrow to be worse than it's already gonna be. <strong>

_Yeah I guess... Goodnight._

**Night Shrimp.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't hate me... I know it sucks... Sorry it took so long... <strong>_


End file.
